Coach Phanter/Credits
Here are the credits for the 2006 Rivera Animation animated film Coach Phanter. Opening Credits Twentieth Century Fox presents a Gingo Animation film COACH PHANTER Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by TjsWorld2011 Screenplay by Steve Hast 14do Produced by Ntpockets Executive Producers Ntpockets Pyro R. Co-Producers Theodore Autoper Carson Kruse Starring Jake T. Austin William H. Macy Andy Serkis Dana Reeve Toby Kebbell Brad Garrett David Tennant Matt Frewer and Josh Gad Music by Theodore Shapiro Edited by John Pace Production Designer Carson Kruse Art Director Theodore Autoper Visual Effects Supervisor Rhythm & Hues Studios Animation Director Thomas Wise Development & Creative Supervision Megan Casey Sound Designer Randy Thom Casting by Collette Sunderman Cast Additional Voices Story Head of Story David Soren Story Supervisor Gary Hall Storyboard Artists Kevin Alteri Alan Caldwell Chuck Drost Edmund Fong Mark Howard Karenia Kaminski Rick Morales Lyndon Ruddy Marcus Williams Editorial Animatic Editor Mike Mangan First Assistant Editor Joseph R. Thygesen Second Assistant Editor Stephen L. Meek Additional Editor Myra Owyang Visual Development Character Designers Brent Gordon Scott Jeralds Craig Kellman Tim Maltby Jim Stenstrum Prop Designers Darrell Bowen Tom Foxmarnick Jack Shih Location Designers Edgar Carlos Robert Harand Gary Mouri Visual Development Artists Tony Fucile Joseph Holt Dan Krall Marc Perry Rob Renzetti Modeling Modeling Supervisor Nancy Black Lead Modeling Artist Paul Schoeni Modeling Artists James Bancroft Jon Gourley Marty Havran Stephen W. King Nikolai Lockertsen John P. Rand Christine Waggoner Shading Shading Supervisor Karen Stimson Lead Shading Artist Daniel McCoy Shading Artists James Bancroft Lars R. Damerow Thomas Jordan Tom Miller Stephen W. King Shading Technical Director Alex Seiden Texturing Lead Texture Artist Raine Anderson Texture Artists Amanda Bone Jon Gourley Nikolai Lockertsen Suzanne Smith Rigging Character Rigging Supervisor James Bancroft Character Rigging Lead William Austin Lee Character Riggers Andrew Ritchie Ahmed Shehata Set & Prop Rigging Lead John Bunt Set & Prop Rigger Jim Su Layout & Set Dressing Layout Supervisor David K. Thompson Lead Layout Artists Paul Arion Patrick Lin Lisa Suzuki Senior Layout Artist Eric Gambini Layout Artists Robert Anderson John Bunt Jeffrey Burt John Clark Jon Gourley Julie Holmes Sungyeon Joh Bernard Lizon Marcie Matsui Sukwon Park Andrew Ritchie Mark Sanford Yun Shin Sylvia Wong Layout Technical Director Dan Copping Set Dressing Supervisor Adam Macklin Set Dressing Lead Tom Miller Set Dressing Artist Alison Leaf Animation Heads of Animation Rex Grignon Theodore Autoper Supervising Animators Kyle Balda James Baxter Tim Cheung Bob Cokinn Donnachada Daly Andreas Deja Bill Diaz Tony Fucile Anthony Hodgson Raman Hui Jack Reed Lead Animators Alessandro Carloni Paul Chung TjsWorld2011 Trey Thomas Frans Vischer Animators Manuel Almela Line Korsgaard Andersen Linda Bel Jeremy Bernstein Nev Bezaire Dave Burgess Darrin Butts Susan Campbell Alessandro Carloni Nick Craven Cassidy Curtis Michelle Dean Lou Dellarosa Anthony DeRosa Lauren Faust Raffaella Filipponi Bill Georgiou Emile Ghorayeb Antony Gray James Hull Jeffrey Joe Cathy Jones Morgan Kelly Richard Sanguoon Kim Eric Lessard Nikolai Lockertsen Steve Mason Ken Morrissey Julie Nelson Paul Newberry Joe Oh David Pritchard Mark Pudleiner Carlos M. Rosas Kevan Shorey Sean Springer Oliver Thomas Dan Wagner Robert Weaver Animation Clerk Aja Ammons Animation Checkers Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Janette Hullette Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Simulation Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Supervisors Mark Thomas Henne Christine Waggoner Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Leads Kishore Singh Michael L. Stein Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Artists Will Anielewicz Michelle Dean Stephen Heidelberg Steve Sauers Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Senior Technical Director Sagar Rathod Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Technical Directors Jeffrey Kember Michael Levine Adrian Pinder Zack Weiler D'Lun Wong Crowd Simulation Supervisor Freddie Long Crowd Simulation Artists Michael Lorenzen Justin R. Rotolo Gia Sadhwani Jane Yen Crowd Simulation Technical Director James Thornton Fire and Water Simulation Supervisor Mike Warden Fire Simulation Lead Juan-Luis Sanchez Fire Simulation Artist Timothy Brakensiek Water and Fluid Simulation Lead Graham Christie Water and Fluid Simulation Artists Barry Lawless John O'Connell Cloud Simulation Artist Alex Seiden Dust Simulation Artist Peter Tomov Smoke Simulation Artist George Nguyen Explosion Simulation Artist Glenn Snyder Vehicle Simulation Artist Nikolai Lockertsen Simulation Manager Nicole Paradis Grindle Simulation Coordinator Mari Aizawa Visual Effects Visual Effects Designer John Bruno Lead Visual Effects Artist Dave Fothergill Visual Effects Artists Philippe Langlois Mike Mangan Paul Norris Lead Visual Effects Animator Dave Rand Visual Effects Animators Adam Howard David Pritchard Lee Stringer 2D Visual Effects Animator Michel Gagné Lighting Lighting Supervisor Brian Cook Lead Lighting Artists Balazs Kiss Paul Oakley Charlie Winter Lighting Artists Brian Bell Christian Cunningham Ryan Duhaime Christopher Lee Fowler Irit Hod Timothy Hoffman Philippe Langlois Luke Martorelli Jong Yuk Lead Lighting Technical Director Bernardo Andrea Spadafora Lighting Technical Director Hanzhi Tang Lighting Consultant Jeremy Vickery Compositing Compositing Supervisor Nelson Sepulveda Compositing Leads Jan Adamczyk Aaron Barclay Kevin Bell Sam Cole Bill Georgiou Anuj Patil Ari Rubenstein Shervin Shoghian Compositing Artists Paul Arion Patrick Bergeron Chris Doll Andreas Frickinger Ben Funk Ed Hawkins Nikolai Lockertsen Michael Ralla Norbert Ruf Rick Shick Tamara Stone Catherine Tate Karen Watson Thorsten Wolf Steve Wright Rendering Head of Rendering Luca Fascione Rendering Supervisor Barry Kane Lead Rendering Artist Matthew Herzog Rendering Artists Christian Emond Corey Mayne Christine Waggoner Rendering Technical Director Jennifer Becker Render Wranglers Kate Cronin Tim Jones Matte Painting Matte Painting Supervisor Joe DiCesare Matte Painting Leads Philippe Langlois Nikolai Lockertsen Eric Mattson Wei Zheng Matte Painting Artists Nicolas Cloutier Tony Rudolph Robert Scifo Bojan Zoric Shot Finaling Lead Shot Finaling Artist Paul Arion Shot Finaling Artists Nev Bezaire Robert Caputi Production Production Manager John Diaz Business & Legal Affairs Dan Butler Andrea Parrish Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrete Peter Steckelman Production Administrators Marcy Gray Tammy Middleton Tamara Miles Tita Ortega Alison Ruppel Renee Toporzysek Amy E. Wagner Production Accountants Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Supervisors Toshiyuki Hiruma Howard Schwartz Post Production Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Audel LaRoque Post Production Coordinator Mike Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Dialogue Editors Kelly Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Chuck Smith Original Dialogue Mixer Doc Kane Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Michael Silvers Randy Thom Matthew Wood Re-Recording Mixers Tom Johnson Gary Summers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Kyrsten Mate Shannon Milles Foley Editors Christopher Barrick Frank Rinella ADR Editor Steve Slanec Assistant Sound Designer Will Files Assistant Supervising Sound Editors David Acord Coya Elliott Assistant Sound Effects Editor Dee Selby Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Tony Eckert Foley Recordist Sean England Sound Re-Recordist Ronald G. Roumas Sound Mix Technicians Juan Peralta Jurgen Scharpf Tony Sereno Sound Design and Editorial Services by Hacienda Post Sound Designer Jeff Hutchins Supervising Sound Editors Timothy J. Borquez Tom Syslo Re-Recording Mixers Doug Andorka Timothy J. Borquez Sound Effects Editors Doug Andorka George Nemzer Keith Dickens Daisuke Sawa Tony Orozco Eric Freeman Mark Howlett Foley Services by One Step Up Foley Artist Dan O'Connell Foley Mixer Richard Duarte Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by The Picture Mill End Title Crawl by Scarlett Letters Color Timer Terry Claborn Negative Cutters Gary Burritt Mo Henry Music Additional Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Vice President of Music Suzi Civita Music Editor William B. Griggs, M.P.S.E. Music Supervisor Billy Gottlieb Orchestrations by Steven Argila Additional Orchestrations by James L. Venable Music Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Music Preparation JoAnn Kane Music Service Mark Graham Music Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London Music Recorded and Mixed by Stephen Krause Music Engineer Shawn Murphy Assistant Music Engineers Jonathan Allen Andrew Dudman Lewis Jones Music Programmed at Mutato Muzika Studios, West Hollywood Music Engineered and Produced by Bob Casale Executive in Charge of Music Kathy Nelson SOUNDTRACK ON VIRGIN RECORDS Animation Technology Head of Animation Technology Jeffrey Wike Animation Technology Manager Todd Scopio Animation Technology Engineers George Aluzzi Cathy E. Blanco Keith Kobata Jose F. Lopez Arnold M. Yee Research & Development Research & Development Director Xavier Bec Research & Development Supervisor Mark Jackels Research & Development Manager Anna Newman Research & Development Principal Engineers Eric Tabellion Feng Xie Research & Development Lead Engineer Clement Rambach Research & Development Senior Engineers Michael Blain Silviu Borac Per Karefelt Research & Development Engineers Steve Baker Eduardo Bustillo Reid Gershbein Eric Griswold Nicholas Long Erwan Maigret Drew Olbrich Kurt Schaefer Karl Johann Schmidt Kenichiro Tanaka Deepak Tolani Xiaohuan Corina Wang Research & Development Senior Programmer Mark Williams Research & Development Programmers Barry Fowler Pia Miniati Hector Yangli Yee Daniel Yu Production Engineering Lead Production Engineer Karsten Hecker Production Engineers Mark Kauffman Fabio Lissi Shawn Neely George Sakellariou Systems Systems Engineer Nick Covella Assistant Systems Engineer Damien Cheetham Systems Administrator Betty Shaw Systems Operations Manager Mark M. Tokunaga Technical Development Technical Directors Brett Achorn Steven Burch Hiroki Itokazu Michael A. Joseph Lyle S. Nojima Technical Developers Mark Chong Eric Salituro Information Technology Information Technology Manager Robert Batchelor Information Technology Supporters Dale R. Beck Glenn C. Bell Janet E. Berlin Steve C. Carpenter Peter L. Chun John D. Hoffman Darrian M. James Kevin E. Keech Kimberly W. Keech Daniel C. Kim Thaddeus P. Miller Ron L. Purdy James A. Sandweiss Hardware and Software Hardware Engineer Michael Coronado Software Engineers Brad Andalman Brett Levin Stephen Marshall Arun Rao Michael Shantzis Dirk Van Gelder Software Developer Jim Leuper Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Rivera Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Rivera Animation's Preferred Processor Provider Animation Software Provided by Visual Effects and Compositing Software Provided by Video Editing Software Provided by Audio Editing Software Provided by Rendered with Technology Management Technology Manager Emmanuel C. Francisco Technology Coordinator David Cameron Rivera Animation Support Staff Coming soon! Special Thanks to Mike Reiss Karey Kirkpatrick Pyro R. TjsWorld2011 Ntpockets Carson Kruse Theodore Autoper John Grid Brashboy901 Christopher Jackman Jerry Homero Production Babies Christopher Taylor Matthew Claire Eliza Peter Tina Kyle Nathan Lucy Oliver Elijah Colin Rita Jordan Ben Megan Ella Chloe Edward Adam Star Jake Eric Willow Jonathan Eva Maria Amelia Robert Alexander Emily Cole Final Part of the Credits "Forty Six and 2" Written By Danny Carey, Justin Chancellor, Adam Jones, And Maynard James Keenan (As Maynard James Keenan Performed By Tool Courtesy of Zoo "I Just Wanna Love You (Give It 2 Me)" Written by Jay-Z (as Shawn Carter), Chad Hugo, Pharrell Williams (as Pharrel Williams), Rick James, Sean 'Diddy' Combs (as Sean Combs), The Notorious B.I.G. (as Christopher Wallace), Mike Flowers, Mase (as Mason Betha), Deric Angelettie, Too $hort (as Todd Shaw) and Kit Walker Performed by Jay-Z Courtesy of Roc-A-Fella Records, L.L.C. and The Island Def Jam Music Group "Bicycle Race" Written by Freddie Mercury Performed by Mark Dutton, Scott Bennett, Bobby McIntyre, Gary Williams, Kerry P. Brown (as Kerry Brown) Performed By Queen "Good Girls" Written by DMX (as Earl Simmons) Performed by DMX Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group "Total Eclipse of the Heart" Written by Jim Steinman (as James Steinman) Performed by Nicki French Courtesy of Razor & Tie Direct Courtesy of Edward B. Marks Music Company on behalf of Lost Boys Music "Wicked" Written by Tom Araya And Paul Bostaph Performed By Slayer Courtesy of American Recordings. "Antisocial" Performed By Anthrax Courtesy Of Megaforce Recordings "Weapon Of Choice" Written By Fatboy Slim, Bootsy Collins, and Slater Performed By Fatboy Slim Courtesy Of Skint Recordings Soundtrack Available Now at Your Local Music Store or Library. Available on iTunes September 25 MPAA No. 92559 © 2006 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All Rights Reserved. Animated Twentieth Century Fox Logo © 1997 Twentieth Century Fox Twentieth Century Fox and Rivera Animation are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Created and Produced at Rivera Animation North Hollywood, California sponsored by the ASPCA. No animals were harmed during the making of this motion picture Category:Credits Category:Coach Phanter